


On the Rise

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Old work, for the prompt drunk, or vampires are just naturally insane, who knows what dying does to the brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Katherine can afford to be a little narcissistic, with two of her to go round. It's a good old Petrova tradition, after all.





	On the Rise

Katherine could see herself being amused by her doppelganger, if the girl wasn’t quite so ... naive? Inexperienced, perhaps, that was a better descriptor.

“You’re _asking_ the wrong _questions_.”

Like why the big bad vampire isn’t currently snacking on you, little doppelganger of mine. Why doesn't she question that?

Or why she isn’t running for the hills, useless as that would be.

Or why, as Stefan – _her_ Stefan – charges oh so slowly to her dopplganger's rescue, Katherine leaves her standing there untouched.  
Some things are in the blood, and a girl loves to play with her prey.

She won’t admit it, not yet, but Elena is a Petrova. In the end, when the cards are on the table, life is naught but a game, and Petrovas are the players.

She don’t even know she's playing yet. It’s almost cute.

That sort of innocence – naivety, really – is almost intoxicating, if only in small doses. Anything more and it spoils.


End file.
